pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew
Drew is a character appearing in the Advanced Generation series, who is a friend and rival of May. Appearance Drew is a mid-sized boy, who has green eyes and green hair (much like Roselia, who is his ace Pokémon). Drew wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a purple jacket, a pair of teal trousers and black shoes. Personality Drew is portrayed as being confident, critical, and determined, though he isn't as overly insulting as Gary was. Though May and Drew remain rivals throughout the series, Drew becomes less insulting towards May and more kind and friendly as time goes on. His signature greeting is flicking his hair in a charming manner and can usually be seen with a rose in his hand. Biography Season 6: Advanced May and her friends met Drew while she practiced with her Beautifly on a beach near Slateport City. Drew claimed May and Beautifly were very inexperienced and nothing compared to him, which angered May at how he insulted her Beautifly. Drew ignored her and passed on. Once May had Beautifly save Torchic (who fell down, after trying to find a Bluk Berry), Drew took the berry, but promised to give it back should May defeat him in a battle. May sent Beautifly against Drew's Roselia. Drew gained the upper hand, having Roselia use flashy moves, which hit May's Beautifly. However, May gained confidence and Beautifly used Silver Wind against Drew's Roselia's Magical Leaf, stopping the attack. Just then, Team Rocket appeared and stole the berry, but Drew and Ash defeated Team Rocket. Drew allowed May to take the berry and left. During the night, Drew and Roselia watched the fireworks.AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Few days before the Contest, May had thought of Drew and her battle against him, then went off with her Beautifly for training.AG034: Having a Wailord of a Time Drew came to Slateport City's Contest and was overhearing what May was planning on doing. In the first round, Drew had Roselia use stunning moves, using Magical Leaf to cut the Petal Dance and leave glitter around the stage. This amazed May, even the judges, who gave Drew 29.4 points. Drew watched May's performance in the first round. Despite some mistakes, Drew was impressed and, after May came back to the locker room, Drew gave a red rose, claiming it was for Beautifly, since May "still has a lot to learn", which angered May. Afterwards, Drew battled May in the Contest Battle, in which he sent Roselia against May's Beautifly. Roselia managed to counter Beautifly's moves, causing May to lose a lot of points. Roselia managed to counter Beautifly's Silver Wind with Petal Dance and deflect String Shot with Solar Beam, an attack, which defeated Beautifly. Drew went on to the next round, where he fought against Robert and Milotic, but was defeated. Drew exited the Contest Hall, but May met up with him, with both Coordinators promising to get stronger and departed away.AG035: Win, Lose or Drew! Drew returned in Pros and Con Artists, competing in the Fallarbor Town Contest, where May discovered he now has three contest ribbons. Before the contest began, Drew had his Roselia battle Ash, pitting him against Taillow. Drew and Roselia emerged victorious. During the contest, he battled against Grace, but lost to her Medicham. At the end of the competition, Drew congratulates May on her victory by giving her a rose. While watching a different Roselia, May is reminded of their rivalry. In A Fan with a Plan, Drew was assaulted by a fan club in the Pokémon Center in Rubello Town. Before the contest, May sees Drew practicing outside with his new Pokémon, Masquerain. Drew wins his fourth ribbon using his Roselia in the appeals round, and his Masquerain in the battle round. Notably, Drew is runner-up in the Hoenn Grand Festival, having defeated May in the quarterfinals with his Flygon and Roselia, but losing to Robert in the finals. In Going for Choke!, he helps Ash, Brock, and Max out of traps and tricks prepared by Team Rocket and Harley. Drew also revealed in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!' that he had been training an Absol for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the quarterfinals of the festival, he lost to May, who was ultimately defeated by Solidad. In The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing, he reveals that he will travel to Johto to participate in contests there. Pokémon On hand Voice actors *'English:' Pete Zarustica (Seasons 6 - 8) (4kids) *'English:' Bill Rogers (Season 9) (PUSA/DuArt) *'Japanese:' Mitsuki Saiga *'Danish:' Mikkel Følsgaard *'German:' Max Felder *'Italian:' Massimo di Benedetto *'Polish:' Dariusz Błażejewski *'Dutch:' Sander van der Poel Trivia *Drew, along with 3 others of the main rivals (Gary, Paul, Trip, and Sawyer) all have their Japanese names start with "sh-". Gary is Shigeru, Drew is Shuu, Paul is Shinji, Trip is Shooti, and Sawyer is Shota. *Aside from his Flygon, Drew's team are related to nature in one way or another, including Absol. *His hometown, somewhat sounds like Rose, most of his Pokémon are -type, and he usually holds a rose. Gallery DrewAnime.jpg|Drew with his signature rose Drew and Roserade.png|Drew, Roserade, Solidad and Harley watching May compete in the Wallace Cup References Category:Coordinators Category:Rivals Category:Grand Festival Competitors